galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kklxin War
The Kklxin War is a broad term referring to the original Eteno/Kklxin conflict on the Northern border of the EIT, and the on-going conflict involving many of the galaxy's strongest empires. It began in 2117 AD, or 2600 ATGW. Prelude to War What is not widely known by the civilian public is that millions of years ago is that in a devastating war with their historical rival, the Chch'ptk, the home galaxy of the Kklxin was obliterated through the use of galaxy-destroying equipment, originally meant to be nothing but a deterrent. With shattered populations, both empires set out on immense, slow-moving arks to find new homes. Unable to terraform the many barren worlds they came across, the Kklxin merely cloned and cloned until they could find a planet that did not need to be changed in any way. After several million years, the Kklxin finally found habitable worlds in the Milky Way, to the North of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Immediately, they established a powerful military to help enforce aggressive colonization in their area. Unfortunately, a roving Chch'ptk raider group hailing from an ever further-away galaxy (that they had colonized) came upon the empire and relentlessly attacked it. The majority of the Kklxin military was drawn away from their territory to fight the raiders outside of their borders. This was perfectly timed with a Harbinger raid that resulted in the loss of their only Galaxy Buster to the beasts. Despite the acquiring of this catastrophic weapon, the Harbingers collapsed at the hands of the Eteno and Vaikan, whom the Kklxin later blamed for the theft of their weapon. After crushing the raiders, the Kklxin spent several years building up for war, cloning and constructing, until they were finally ready to pounce on an unsuspecting galaxy. Initial Invasion In one of the most high-profile and devastating losses in Eteno history, the EIT lost control of over 20,000 systems after the Kklxin Hegemony poured over their border. Many fleets and armies regrouped at the EIT's core worlds, hoping to organise and strike back, while others valiantly refused to budge from their positions, determined to cause as much damage to the invaders as possible. Famously, two neighboring systems, Tulya and Iloga, survived the entire war without being captured, despite the fact that they sit right on the pre-war border. Enraged at the sudden aggression (which is ironic considering the EIT's attitude towards empires it is capable of conquering), the draft was re-instated, calling forth all men between the ages of eighteen and thirty to serve in the military for at least four years . Naval production went up over 1000% in the course of a week, and the galaxy saw a whole empire mobilise in a way not thought previously possible. What was once a nation with a war economy turned into a war nation in under a month, with military spending by the government increasing nearly 30% after two emergency government sessions. This mobilisation also had the positive side effect of bringing a once-concerning unemployment rate down to almost nil. Soon, the Kklxin's intertia was lost to ferocious resistance, on and behind the front line. Scores of gun-owning civilian survivors joined up with military stragglers and waged a merciless war with their occupiers. While the Kklxin were notorious for their treatment of captured soldiers, they treated resistance fighters with even less restraint. There was no mercy, no reinforcement, no supply line for these fighters, only death and destruction. Many died in the fight to protect their homes, and even more fell prey to exposure, starvation, and disease, deaths almost unknown to most inhabitants of the modern galaxy. While civilian resistance was a great problem, the now-mobilised EIT was one even greater. It struck Kklxin positions constantly, and precisely, causing irrepairable damage to their strength. An Eteno fleet would give up a handful of systems, and susbequently draw an overconfident Kklxin fleet into a vicious trap from which few escaped. Eteno armies, with superior supply lines at their disposal, threw themselves at their Kklxin enemies time after time, until the invader was forced to retreat. These tactics worked, and continue to work, with the Kklxin's leadership becoming more and more desperate in their goal of keeping their navy at passable strength. On the ground, Kklxin found themselves yielding in the face of endless, devastating offensives. At this point, whatever optimism was gained through seizing so much Eteno territory was crushed. Stalemate There would be no more going back. If the war was to be won, the Kklxin military could no longer yield so quickly when under the pressure of the Eteno war machine. Abandoning all isolated or hotly-contested positions, Kklxin military leadership decided to establish a line of no return, straight and solid along the remaining three quarters of the occupied Eteno territories from the beginning of the war. Seeing this as a possible offensive forming, intended to sweep over grossly uneven force concentrations, the two Eteno military councils also formed a line, facing the Kklxin one. Even though it had devastated the Kklxin naval forces previously, the Eteno Imperial Navy found itself unable to break the stiff line of defense. Both sides took this time to build up their industrial base and their militaries. With a larger, freer civilian population, and more planets to work with, the Eteno found themselves more capable to replace their naval losses than the Kklxin. However, Kklxin cloning projects went into full swing, providing them with a larger-than-ever army, nearing twice the size of the pre-war clone force. The impact of this advantage was lessened by the fact that so much Kklxin industry was being geared towards producing ships, they could only arm a little over half of their troops. Lack of sprawling industry would return to haunt them in the future as well. During the great build-ups that occured on both sides of the Kklxin line of no return, both militaries lashed out at each other frequently, creating tiny bulges in the line that lasted from a few hours to weeks. With the aid of an animation that portrayed the line as a wiggling string, the defense line gained the nickname of the "Wobbling Front". Grinding Fronts In the short term, establishing the line of no return helped the Kklxin halt the crushing advance of the Eteno war machine. In the long term, it levelled the tactical playing field, extinguishing any advantages previously held by the Kklxin, and allowing Eteno industry to fully overtake that of their foes. For every Kklxin ship produced, on average ten more Eteno ships steamed towards the front, manned by fresh crewmen. After a period of buildup, the Eteno massed for an attack at several points along the static front. Kklxin commanders were aware of the buildup, but could not spare enough vessels to match the Imperial Navy's fleet concentrations. Once satisfied of their overwhelming advantage, the Eteno launched their offensive, and breached the once-immovable battle lines. Kklxin forces were pressed to withdraw all along the front following numerous smaller attacks. With the frontline heavily shaken by the punctures, coordinated attacks along the line were capable of pushing it back. Slowly, over the course of several years, the Kklxin line was ground against by overwhelming Eteno forces. While casualties were heavy on both sides, the Eteno goal of opening up more of the occupied territory for liberation was fulfilled. Offensives Desperate to acquire new resources and factories to produce weapons and ships for their clone army to use, Kklxin task forces set out to subjugate other empires and form alliances with those also fighting with or angry at the Eteno. One of the task forces attacked the capital system of the Karalian Empire. Unfortunately for that Kklxin force, their leader was visiting the Eteno, and mustered a fleet to destroy the task force before it could do any damage, or strong-arm the Karalian Empire government into aiding them (while this would not happen regardless of whether the Eteno fleet arrived or not). Karalian Empire fleets and armies soon found themselves fighting alongside Eteno forces once more. In a masterfully-executed scheme, Kklxin saboteurs destroyed a planet with an Eteno superweapon, causing the highly-religious, confident Karalian Empire to declare war on their allies. The two fought only for a short time. Another task force sent troops to aid a splinter group fighting an Eteno ally not yet in the war, the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation. Enraged, Sauran forces destroyed the task force and dispatched fleets and armies to assist Eteno troops in their war with the Kklxin. Ironically, the Kklxin's attempts to bolster their forces ended with them speeding up what many saw to be more and more inevitable. Fighting a war with three powerful, cohesive allies on multiple fronts, Kklxin leadership concluded that every resource must be put to the war. No longer were any consumer goods produced, nor was any excess afforded to civilians. Everything that wasn't absolutely necessary became war material. Through militarization of all national assets, the Kklxin produced enough ships and other war items to slow the tide of Eteno, Vaikan, and Sauran forces liberating occupied Eteno territory. To speed up the war, Eteno forces conducted multiple major offensives, consisting of huge fleets and armies attacking in such a way as to force Kklxin withdrawl through rushing them, or synchornised attacks across the entire front line. Listed below are the three largest offensives. Kaluga Offensive - In the early months of 2619 ATGW, a combined force of sixteen fresh Eteno fleets, ten fresh Eteno Corps, and expeditionary Karnasaur and Vaikan fleets and armies broke through a particularly stiff line of defense on the Western edge of the front. Nearly fifty planets were liberated before the intertia of the attack was lost. Starku Fram Offensive - In 2621 ATGW, under the orders of Supreme Commander Ivanov Monore, all fleets and armies on the front line attacked simultaneously, unless the odds were predicted to be heavily against the Eteno in an engagement. This offensive allowed for the liberation of fifty planets, and broke the morale of several large Kklxin fleets on the Western edge of the occupied territories, still suffering from the Kaluga Offensive. Neculai Offensive - As part of Operation Neculai, twenty large reserve fleets combined to form one, and raged through the occupied territories, destroying as many Kklxin ships as possible. This attack crippled Kklxin naval efforts to regain footing across the entire defensive line. Asylum Asylum was it. Asylum was to be the final breaker upon which Eteno, Sauran, and Vaikan forces would throw themselves upon, and be demolished. What was left of the Kklxin Hegemony Navy assembled in orbit around the Kklxin's new, supposedly-permanent home to prepare for what was to come. The Kklxin strategy was to lull their enemies into a false sense of security, draw them into Asylum, and annihilate them. Of course, no plan survives contact with the enemy, and Eteno special forces operators discovered Asylum with the help of Vaikan scouts. Battleships meant to ambush Eteno and Vaikan starships were instead ambushed by an even larger fleet of ships. Aircraft lined up in preparation for a strike on any ground forces by the thousands were wiped out by fresh strike craft right off the assembly line. Defense towers and dug-in clone armies were overrun by Eteno and Vaikan troops superior in nearly every way. After Asylum, it became clear that the Kklxin Hegemony was no-factor in terms of naval strength. Military officials in the Hegemony even disbanded their own naval command, commanding whatever ships that remained to do as much damage as possible before their inevitable destruction or capture. Shipyards went from producing combat ships to troop transports in a bid to reinforce captured worlds with fresh clones before the space around them came under enemy control. At this point, any sane empire would surrender. However, the Vaikan, a close ally of the Eteno, are determined to wipe out all Kklxin in existence, with the Eteno caring too little about the issue to stop them. As long as the worlds annexed after the war will go to them, the Eteno care very little about what the Vaikan to do the Kklxin populace. Category:EIT conflicts Category:Karalian Empire conflicts Category:KMF conflicts